respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Accuracy
Accuracy '''is an attribute in The Respawnables which shows how accurate a weapon is, also improving this ability your character will increment the probabilities to shoot more bullets to the center of the crosshair with any given weapon. You can improve your '''Accuracy with (mainly) scoped Weapons and with armors which have an extra Accuracy attribute. Accuracy is mainly used by most snipers and campers. Terms Associated With Accuracy There are several terms regarding about the accuracy. *Weapon's Default Accuracy **Auto Aiming System **Size of the Crosshair **Recoil *Accuracy-Boosting Armors 'Weapons' Default Accuracy' There are two things that is usually present in any weapon: Crosshair, Auto Aiming System '''and sometimes, Recoil.' '''Crosshair' is the one that stays at the center of your screen. Bullets shot will hit anything within your crosshair, and it will turn its white default color to red to show that you are in range to hit your target(players). The smaller the crosshair, the more accurate your weapon is. Some weapons, mostly Sniper Rifles lack of a crosshair, instead they have an installed scope to scope in for a very accurate shot. Without the scope, your shot will be randomized to anywhere on your screen (except at close range, in which case right in front of your sniper's barrel. Some weapons have both features installed in them, such as the Scoped Assault Rifle and the Scoped Rocket Launcher. Auto aiming system is a system that assist you to aim for your enemies. Your crosshair will follow the target as they move, even if you didn't aim it to them yourself. Most Automatic Weapons have a very great auto aim, you just need to hold your shoot button and move a little bit. Some of of the weapons, mainly single shot weapons require you to aim for your enemies a little bit before it can auto aim to them itself. Snipers when scoped are among them. There are also some weapons that doesn't have auto aiming system installed in them such as the Zap Gun. Recoil is something that might happen to some weapons while shooting. Your screen will 'vibrate' and the recoil can mislead your crosshair from its target. The stronger the recoil, the harder it is to stay on your target, especially for Automatic Weapons. 'Accuracy-Boosting Armors' There are some gears that boost your weapons' accuracy. They will only affect two things: the size of the crosshair and the quickness/effectiveness of auto aiming system. When you equip any accuracy-boosting armor, your crosshair will shrink by the percentage of your accuracy. If the crosshair is already small, the change is hardly visible. Then, with accuracy-boosting armors, the effectiveness and speed of your auto aiming system will be improved. It will be easier to auto aim to your target. This effect is mostly visible in most snipers when scoped. Snipers' scopes will take fewer time taken to auto aim for your target (as long as they are pointed close to the target), and easier to aim for the head. Strategy Accuracy is a pretty basic stat to have, but can fuel deadly kills for snipers and campers, allowing them to lock onto a target from a long distance and defeat them without the opponent knowing what hit him. Note that sniper rifles do not have crosshairs and will not affect the probability that the bullet is going to hit nearer to the middle when not in scope. However, accuracy is purely to help in locking to your target, and unlike the other stats, you won't be able to absorb the bullets that pierce you or evade them if attacked by an opponent, so only enhance this stat if you are able to sustain yourself when facing an opponent, especially if you are a sniper. Since accuracy increases the probabilities to shoot more bullets to the center of the crosshair with any given weapon it could be a worthy skill for Blunderbuss users and Double Barrel Shotgun users, since Blunderbuss has a very wide Crosshair, That means if you decide to use accuracy, that more of the bullets fired will not go crazy and off into random directions, it will stay in the center of the crosshairs allowing more bullets to hit the enemy successfully dealing more damage. Trivia * Currently, the highest amount of accuracy that one can wear is up to 56%! And this can be accomplished if the player wears the Advanced Sight Helmet (12% Accuracy at default + 20% extra Accuracy when equipped with any Assault Weapons!), along with any Body that provides a 12% Accuracy boost, and the Referee Shorts. * While poor accuracy/no accuracy-boost can be a big disadvantage for better "precision" shots, one can still "overcome" it depending on the weapon-type to kill multiple enemies at once, if they are close together (such as the Dragon's Breath Cannon, Minigun, most explosive Gadgets, etc..). Category:Attributes